


Crash and learn

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [14]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony dreams about going into space. He builds a suit that's supposed to take him there but it fails. Space however soon comes crashing down in front of his house.





	Crash and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Alien Planet AU" which i honestly had no idea what to do with
> 
> So uh, have a short beginning on an AU where all the avengers are aliens which I may probably never continue but who knows!

The universe is big. Scratch that, it's enormous. Gigantic. Vast. Some would say empty, but they aren't looking closely enough. They may be looking a little too close. The universe is brimming with stuff and more importantly...

With life.

Tony Stark spent his whole life dreaming about space, about visiting it, leaving his own planet behind. His planet was great, filled with metal a builder like him could use for everything they could think of, but he wanted to see other planets as well, see if the people on other planets were like the one on his. See if other planets also split their populations in groups or if they had a better system, more effective.

Tony Stark was a mix between a builder and a dreamer. He dreamt and then he built. He had a brain that never stopped thinking and imagining, long, slim and nimble fingers to be able to reach far into his inventions and use the finest of tools. He built a suit that was supposed to take him to the stars, installed a battery in his own chest to power it and took off. He fell right back down to the ground. His black eyes blinked, stared at the sky before returning to his workshop, limping slightly as he walked.

Space came into his life one day when a ship crashed in his garden. Tony woke up, rushed outside and stared in awe at it. It was huge. He placed his fingers against the cooling metal he couldn't recognize. Something they didn't have. His fingers traced over the surface, looked for anything that could open it up. His friends would yell at him if they could see him, but he didn't care.

The ship opened before he could find anything. A two-legged creature limped out of it, its legs buckled under its weight and it fell over. Tony pulled into the background, tried not to breathe. An alien. A real life alien. In his garden. He snuck closer, studied the creature. It was huge, big and wide. Blonde hair sticking out where the helmet was slipping off. Tony's fingers played with the hair, pulled at it. The creature let out a gasp, pushed himself from the ground and almost knocked Tony over while doing so. Tony jumped to the side, let out a string of profanities and glared at the creature, who was looking around with wide eyes. Tony kicked the creature and it let out a yelp before looking down and noticing Tony. Tony put his hands to his side, stomped his foot and shifted his eyes to red to let the creature know he wasn't scared, even though the creature was four times his size.

The creature crouched, still had to look down to be able to look into Tony's eyes and Tony's instincts yelled at him to run away because this creature could be dangerous. The helmet laid forgotten in the grass and the creature poked Tony in the stomach. Tony bit him, noticed the wound healing almost immediately. This creature would be hard to defeat if it wanted to fight them.

Sounds came from the creature's mouth. Tony had never heard anything like it. It reminded him about the treeclimbing animals in the forest, but it sounded more... purposeful. Almost like it was trying to communicate.

”Who are you?” Tony asked.

The creature let out some more of its weird sounds. It let them out slower, as if that would help Tony. It repeated the same sounds over and over. They were probably important to the creature and Tony's eyes turned gold as he tried to capture them.

”Steeeebe”, he repeated.

The creature let out a loud sound and Tony jumped, took cover behind a part of the ship, then shook his head and stepped out again. He wasn't supposed to be scared and his eyes turned red again. He wasn't scared.

”Steve”, the creature said for the tenth time and put one of its hands against its chest. Tony blinked, watched him, gold mixing with the red in his eyes as he started putting pieces together.

”Tony”, he said and pointed to himself. ”To-Ny.”

Stebe got up from the ground, put its hands to its sides and looked at the ship. More sounds came out from its mouth and Tony looked at the ship as well. It was crashed, needed repairs, and Tony knew there wasn't anyone on the planet that could help repair it.

”Hope you have a caller in there, else you're screwed, pal.”

Stebe didn't seem to understand him. They would need to figure something out if Stebe was going to hang around for more than a day. Tony clapped his hands in excitement. He always enjoyed a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course two aliens won't speak the same language. Don't worry, Tony will figure it out somehow and then they'll become friends!


End file.
